This proposal describes experiments to systematically study the biology of the cornea in vitro. Special emphasis is placed on pharmacological control of corneal deturgescence and a simpler techique to study corneal deturgescence will be employed. The techniques used in the basic research studies of rabbit corneal deturgescence are designed to be equally applicable to use in eye banks to improve both storage and evaluative techniques for human donor eyes. Initial studies seek to improve the present eye bank protocols of corneal storage at 4 degrees. Other studies seek to develop a better corneal organ culture method; one which sustains both rabbit and human corneal function (deturgescence) throughout the culture period. The organ culture technique would be used in studies of the characteristics of collagen and glycoconjugate synthesis by intact rabbit and human corneas in vitro. Studies on corneal endothelial wound healing and its pharmacological regulation will also be performed in the organ culture system.